


海之莲华

by EchoShim



Category: aqua man
Genre: Arthurm, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	海之莲华

“你想谈什么？”  
奥姆低头凝视自己腕上的手铐，不久前刚锁着谋臣的物件现在正尽职尽力囚禁亚特兰蒂斯前任国王。  
亚瑟已经脱了那件金色战甲，仅仅穿了条牛仔裤，如果手里再有瓶啤酒，活脱脱一个海边度假的混小子。他赤脚走进牢房看着状似自闭的弟弟，有些无措地蜷起脚趾刨地。  
“喂——”他看够了霸道映入视野的一双大脚，“你把地弄得也太难看了。”  
奥姆说完抬头翻了个白眼，须臾之间一点都没他素日里最看重的王族素养。遇上亚瑟或者说知道有这样一个人存在之后，他的脾性就开始变了，偶尔没由来的烦躁暴戾渐渐撕开了高傲冷淡的外衣。  
国王轻咳一声，走到弟弟身边弯腰给他打开枷锁。奥姆揉了揉腕子，起身拉开与对方的距离。  
“你之前不是这样的。”  
奥姆闻言转头，那个人已经理所应当地坐到了自己刚才的位置上。  
“当时是因为母亲才给你了点面子，别以为我真的会承认你这个混血的哥哥。”  
亚瑟靠着椅背坐得舒服，似乎根本没听进去这句奚落。他环视一圈这间规格极高的牢房，再看看重新盯着房门的奥姆。那人没穿铠甲，银白色的柔软织物披裹在颀长精壮的胴体上，当真曼妙。他想起渔人国的子民，他们鱼尾上的银鳞密布可不如弟弟翘臀上的一块布料好看。  
“我跟你说话呢。”  
奥姆长久未得到回应，转身去看鸠占鹊巢的便宜兄长，却发现对方似乎正在肖想自己屁股。真是见了鬼了。他恨不得抓个毯子遮盖一番，又拉不下面子承认被盯得害羞。  
“但不管怎样，”亚瑟收回视线，“我都是你的哥哥。我非常高兴母亲回来了，弟弟也在这里。”  
“我开心也只是因为母亲生还，与你无关。”  
哪怕是你救了母亲，她依旧爱你远超于我。他有点委屈，索性蹲下缩成一团靠在门边。王位，谋臣，未婚妻，波塞冬的三叉戟，还有最重要的，母亲的爱，每一样都没有眷恋自己。  
亚瑟抓了一把蓬乱的头发，愁得慌。他不怕跟弟弟兵戈相见，当然之前快要被打死时除外。哄孩子要怎么做呢？他蹲下身戳戳他的膝盖，被“啪”地一声打开了手。男人眨了眨金色的瞳，还是伸开手臂环住了人，仿佛一条大金毛傻乎乎地抱着个雪球。  
奥姆使劲推拒一番，眼前的铜墙铁壁未动半分。他向后妄图紧贴在门板上拉开距离却被对方压进了自己怀里。  
“你很难闻。”他苦着脸从兄长怀里抬头，下巴抵在对方肩膀呼吸着异味稍轻的空气。  
亚瑟咂咂嘴，放开了人。他低头闻了闻自己身上的味道，而后拉开段距离盘腿坐在地上，直盯着还有些陌生的弟弟，看他淡金色的柔软发丝，如诗如画的眉眼还有随身体线条流淌的柔软布料。  
奥姆很不喜欢被人盯着看。从前自己高高在上，子民大臣们谦卑俯首，其他国王也是平视。只有亚瑟，最初的怒气与战意，称王前一瞬的温情脉脉，现在充满玩味与打量的，堪称有一丝暧昧的眼神，都未加任何掩饰，妄图直直望进他心里。他垂眼抓了一把硅藻土在掌心揉捏，丝毫不介意干净的指甲里被填满浅灰色的污垢。  
“我们两个没必要这么水火不容，对吧？”  
“你还想我对你感恩戴德？因为国王陛下许我亲王待遇？”  
“你知道我本意并不在争夺王位，这只是一个附加结果。”  
“我很嫉妒你，”奥姆捻碎成团的那一小把浅灰，“都是她的孩子，她却只爱你，因为我是一个在强迫之下诞生的孩子，不管我如何努力争取，她眼里始终只有你。或许你值得，不仅因为你是爱的结晶，更因为你带她回到了亚特兰蒂斯，但是……凭什么？凭什么这一切都是你，我又做错了什么？你以为我很愿意喊自己哥哥野种吗？可我除了这一条又有哪里能比过你？”  
亚瑟看着他情绪逐渐激动，字字句句听得清楚，却生出了一股莫名的认知，这个人内里还是个喜欢攀比的小孩子，哪怕奥姆王英俊潇洒骁勇善战。  
奥姆看着对方脸上一层浅淡的笑意，心里莫名不爽。他与他倾吐真心，对方却仿佛听了个笑话，嘲笑他是个长不大的孩子。亲王将那团泥丢到哥哥脸上，完全忘了不久前还指责亚瑟破坏了平整的地面。  
“你想要的我都会给你。眼下你最想要自由，手铐我给你解了，你现在推门出去不会有任何人阻拦你。”  
亚瑟抹掉脸上的泥，又把手在地上蹭了蹭。  
“比起自由，我更想要你的命。”  
奥姆将国王推翻在地，骑跨在他腰间，双手齐齐掐在喉管。亚瑟被不轻的力道掐得直翻白眼，他拍了拍弟弟的屁股示意这玩笑有点过火。奥姆被这般狎弄惊到，触电般跳起而后脊背紧贴着门板，仿佛暗巷里遭遇歹人的清纯少女。  
“我不就拍了几下你屁股吗？怎么吓成这个样？”  
亚瑟起身蹲在地上，看着一脸惊恐的弟弟，不由回味刚才绝佳的触感。他现在已经有点想歪了，比如再进一步会不会真的被弄死。  
看对方没答话，他继续说道：“或许我在陆地上比你厉害点，所以我赢了。”  
奥姆依旧戒备：“继续。”  
“你不如熟悉熟悉岸上生活，休养一段时间再筹谋篡位？”  
亲王满脸“你他妈傻了吧”的表情，他拧眉看着一脸正色的哥哥，实在摸不透眼前这位大智若愚的新国王。  
“我们陆地上的人很友好的，比如，”亚瑟扯过僵硬的奥姆王，对他行了个贴面礼，“这样。”  
“不分性别吗？”他圆睁灰蓝色的双眸，嘴角抽搐。  
“当然，”男人得寸进尺吻了一下对方侧脸，“还有这样。”

 

他又梦到跟亚瑟谈心的那天了。  
奥姆侧躺在圆床上睁开眼，舔了一下干渴的唇。春梦害人。他起身下床，看到桌上那只水晶宽口瓶里舒展了一片花瓣的睡莲。这是前两天亚瑟重返地心藏海弄来的，奥姆伸指轻轻点了一下层叠的雪白，连水都是湄拉一点点从国王眉心取出的。想到前未婚妻，奥姆心里有点别扭。倒不是因为这位尊贵美丽的公主曾被传为亚特兰蒂斯的新任女主人，而是那天他被亚瑟半强迫地操了一顿后，屁股里满满都是滚烫浓腻的精液，男人懒洋洋地伏在自己肩头喘匀呼吸后说道“我跟湄拉解除婚约了”，仿佛在解释什么一般。  
一切都乱了套。奥姆龇牙咧嘴地在桌边坐下，后穴里还火辣辣地疼。他到现在都没想明白怎么会跟亚瑟搞到一起，还不止一次。以后还要为这个男人大起肚子诞下王储。这玩意儿真的能让自己怀上孩子？他看着那朵楚楚可怜的含苞睡莲，一百个不信。  
亚瑟刚从岸上探亲回来，推门看见弟弟正对着桌上的花出神。他不由想起前两日刚从初代亚特兰蒂斯国王的宝座暗格里寻到放了这枚莲子的锦盒，古籍上曾说此花以至纯之水生发，男子在完全绽开后服下便可受孕生产。但是就目前来看，它跟瀑布外浅溪里的别无二致。他将那个塞得满满的购物袋放到珊瑚礁堆叠而成的桌上，奥姆看着熟悉的塑料制品，不由拧眉。前不久他还把那些五颜六色的生活垃圾都推到了岸上示威，现在亚瑟倒堂而皇之地把这东西送到了眼前。  
“这是可降解塑料，不会污染海底。  
他听完对方这话，神色恢复了平静，伸手翻出一袋麦丽素撕开包装倒进了嘴里。陆地上总算还有点好东西，比如这种甜甜的小零食。  
“这个……”  
他又抓起一包问道。虽然每个字都认识，但自己很难将这两样东西联想到一起。  
男人看清那行字，答：“内馅是酒的巧克力。”  
奥姆迟疑了，因为自己二两就倒的酒量。  
亚瑟拿过那袋糖果，取出一颗塞进弟弟嘴里：“这个不要紧，大一点的孩子都可以吃。”  
他咬开醇厚的巧克力外壳，舌尖在甜蜜里尝到一点可以忽略不计的辛辣。陆地上的人真会琢磨，能把酒灌进这里面。  
眼看着弟弟吃完了整整一袋酒心巧克力，男人终于找到了白日宣淫的理由。他把奥姆捞进怀里再推到桌上十分利索地扒下了对方裤子。  
“你是种马么？”奥姆推不开人，气急了拍着桌面大喊。  
“我在帮你醒酒。”  
他伸指在弟弟嘴里濡湿而后摸进了还翻着一点嫩肉的穴口里。上岸之前自己才把这里操开灌满了子子孙孙才穿上裤子离开，眼下不过半天又忍不住欲望的勾扯。  
奥姆一如之前妥协。他并不讨厌跟哥哥一起沉溺性事，相反还有些上瘾，只是做得太频繁，屁股真的惨。  
三指并拢在小穴内抠挖出水声黏腻。亚瑟抬高弟弟白嫩的翘臀，左手握住逐渐挺立的玉茎力道正好地撸动。他趴在桌上难耐地呻吟，向下握住对方的手一同抚慰身前。男人摸到满手的汁液横流，这才从撑起的帐篷中抓出张牙舞爪的恶龙，扶着柱身极响亮地打在雪白的臀肉上。奥姆掐了一把对方的手背，偏过头去瞪他，威慑力一点都没，反倒是媚意乍现。亚瑟弯腰去吻他，含住薄软的下唇而后舌尖勾缠。初被侵占的些许痛感就这样淹没在缠绵的吻里。  
不得不说，男人这根也太大了。奥姆扯着哥哥脑后的长发结束亲吻，他从没想过熟悉水下生活的自己会怕因吻了太久产生的窒息感。亲王细碎地呻吟着，将淫声浪叫拆成小股的喘息低唱。  
亚瑟从他腿根抓了一把湿黏的清液抹到微张的薄唇上，看对方一脸抗拒又笑着俯身去吻。奥姆的洁癖正在逐渐被自己击碎。他将人推回桌上，掐着细腰翘臀使力高速抽插。  
宽口瓶中溅出的水花打湿了奥姆鬓边。他抬腰向前移动吐出身体里兴致勃勃的性器。亚瑟不满地“啧”了一声，想把弟弟拖回来继续开垦花田。  
“你快把这花震到地上了。”  
亲王将那株珍贵的睡莲重新摆到桌子正中央，转身揽住兄长颈子，而后一跃而起把腿缠到了对方腰上。亚瑟急不可耐地将老二重新插回那处幽穴，当真是食髓知味。  
“你这么宝贝它，看样子是真的想给我生条小鳕鱼。”  
“谁想给你生孩子，我只是舍不得你费心弄回来的东西这么戏剧性地被摔坏。”  
奥姆断断续续地反驳，手上也没闲着，在蜜色的坚实脊背上划出一条条的红痕。他借由悬空的姿势将自己钉在那根粗长的阴茎上，不停扭腰摆臀。亚瑟险些被不时紧缩的后穴逼得缴械投降。这处隐秘同弟弟身上一样温度偏低，吸咬着下腹的肿胀火烫倒很相宜。在被耕耘到底时，可怜巴巴的小穴才会有一点热度，不知是摩擦升温还是被精液烫的。  
亚瑟抱着人坐到床边，蜷起对方两条长腿，连同他的脊背手臂一齐环住。奥姆有点难受，这样的姿势他连自渎都做不了。  
“让我看看你光靠后面能不能射出来。”  
男人话音刚落就发了狠地耸动腰杆，不时抱起身前被禁锢的弟弟，让他上移下沉地吞吃阴茎。他在颠簸中仿佛巨浪间浮沉的一叶扁舟。下身皮肉撞击声如斯清晰，色情又响亮地回荡卧室。奥姆真的很想开口骂人，却找不到一个粗鄙些的词语来形容纵欲的兄长。男人就那么不知疲倦地抽插，一刻不停。尾椎处升起一股细小的战栗，奥姆咬住下唇，相信深埋在身体里的哥哥也收到了这个讯号。他听到亚瑟低笑一声，后穴里耸动进出的阴茎堪称疯狂，囊袋鞭着打两片臀肉，直到雪白染上一片嫩红。  
咸腥的液体溅到了嘴边，奥姆低头看着自己狼狈的胸膛小腹，哥哥不知羞耻地贴在耳边赞美这淫乱的一幕。  
“放开，我腰酸。”  
他终于得了自由，仰头靠在男人身上，将剩余白浊从阴茎中撸出。亚瑟擎起他的手细细品尝掌中黏腻，仿佛是什么至臻美味。奥姆最见不得哥哥这样，闭眼不去看。  
亚瑟将他推到枕上躺好，捞起一条长腿搭在肩上继续耕耘。自己着了魔一般最喜欢看被精液烫得一哆嗦的奥姆。他腰上越发使力，逼得身下人揪着床单呻吟不断。  
直到男人低哼一声，奥姆才停止了浪叫。他红着眼表情木然，后穴里被一股接一股的滚烫精液灌满，有一些竟然从被堵得严丝合缝的穴口涌出，打湿了床单。以后一定要坚持到水墙外做爱，他这么想着，却忘了水中缠绵时那些浓白浊液的形状会更清晰明了，一颗颗仿佛形状不规则的珍珠。  
国王正试图将那些悄悄越狱的精液再堵回去。奥姆明白他的心思，抬脚踹在男人胸膛，稍一使力就将尚带硬度的性器从后穴里拔出。亚瑟抓住他的脚腕依次吻遍脚趾。他知道男人面带笑容地在欣赏些什么，也知道挡不住风光旖旎，索性大张开双腿让对方看个够。破罐破摔。奥姆感觉到那些冲刷过内壁的精液正从穴口汩汩流出，类似失禁的滋味真的很羞耻。

七日之后，那朵睡莲终于绽放，白花黄蕊，妩媚地荡漾在浅水中。  
好像还是没什么差别。亚瑟看着那朵所谓的奇花，盯了半天也没觉得有哪里不同。奥姆虽然也没看出端倪，却装作了然于心的模样，总不能跟傻乎乎的哥哥一样。  
“你真的要吃？”  
国王眼看着弟弟取出那朵莲轻轻扯下一片花瓣，慢悠悠放到唇边。  
“那你吃？”奥姆擎花递到对方眼前。  
亚瑟连连摇头，他暂时不想被弟弟开垦后花园，当然以后也不想。  
奥姆一片片嚼着清甜微苦的花瓣，直到仅剩金黄的花蕊。他舔了几下其上的花粉，把吃完的梗子丢进了水晶器皿里。  
“有什么不舒服吗？”亚瑟开始紧张了。  
“没吃饱。”奥姆瞥了哥哥一眼。

当夜一股燥热烧得奥姆从沉静的梦境中醒来。  
他无措地抓着亚瑟的手按到自己小腹，低声唤着哥哥。国王搂紧怀中人，给他揉着平坦滚烫的小腹。  
“你都把我弄硬了。”奥姆抱怨道，这招拆了西墙补东墙可不行。  
亚瑟趴到他下腹准备帮人灭个火却发现了不得了的事情。  
“有件事你可能需要消化一下，”他伸舌舔在那处新生的肉缝上，“你下面多了一张嘴。”

奥姆还是有些懵。  
已经是第二天下午了，他依旧处在自己多了个雌穴的震惊里。亚瑟悄无声息地进来，看到愣神的弟弟，蹲在床前不敢轻举妄动。  
“我想看看……”他沉默半晌，声音极小地开口。  
男人闻言赶紧取了面镜子来，他看着弟弟张开双腿抚弄娇羞的雌穴即刻心猿意马。  
奥姆给自己做了一遍又一遍的心理建设才敢抬眼去看镜中景象。那处小穴隐匿在囊袋与后穴之间，羞怯地吐着一点水光。他伸指探进去分毫，湿软温热。  
亚瑟丢了手中镜子，低头埋进奥姆腿间取悦窄小的肉缝。他不断舔着微微凸起的蒂头，而后伸舌埋进肉缝内里勾卷出花液淅沥。亲王羞赧坏了，着急地想并拢双腿，却将哥哥的脑袋夹得更紧，舌尖探入更多。  
未经人事的粉穴敏感得要命，奥姆很快就腰肢酸软，仰躺在床低喘连连。亚瑟含着那两片软肉品尝许久，这才倾身覆上，小心翼翼地意图占有。  
“痛。”奥姆反手推在男人小腹，摇着头拒绝。  
对方刚进了约莫两指宽度就痛得仿佛快要裂开，他不敢想象整根插入后自己会不会就此离世。  
“你以后要用这里给我生孩子的，”亚瑟捧住他的脸不住亲，“忍一忍，好吗？”  
他看着满脸讨好吻着自己的人，心已经有点软了。他可是太吃软不吃硬了。奥姆轻轻点了点头，掐紧了亚瑟手臂。  
“你看，都进去了。”  
亚瑟抹了一把布满脑门的汗珠，感觉自己才是被上的那个。奥姆抬起手臂挡住眼睛。  
“我才不要看。”  
他听到弟弟撒娇忍不住笑意，极尽温柔地轻轻晃动后腰。这处粉穴比身后那张小嘴还磨人，又紧又热，简直要把魂魄吸出来。  
奥姆抬眼看着奋力耕耘的哥哥，一时恍惚。这个男人在床上有太多面了，但都是自己的。最初的剧痛已经缓缓散去，他手臂向后撑在床上轻轻抬起腰身在半空里晃着圈。亚瑟见状直到他已经适应，遂加了一点力道，直把身下金发蓝眼的精灵做得连连求饶。

怀孕比想象中辛苦得多。  
奥姆看着身前日渐隆起的肚子，还处在刚吐完的头昏脑涨中。亚特兰蒂斯国王雷厉风行，算了算日子，自己吃下奇花没几天就怀上了，如今已经有五个多月的身孕。他手撑在臃肿不少的腰上，游得异常缓慢，甚至赶不上之前散步的速度。杀千刀的亚瑟。他咒骂一句，也顺带骂了鬼迷心窍答应给他生孩子的自己。  
亚瑟巡视归来，将三叉戟与战甲一同放在礁石上，轻声唤着弟弟的名字逐渐接近。他可记住了教训，上次“嗖”地一声突然出现，可是被奥姆踹到了五米开外的一块礁石上。但也只能委屈地揉揉腰再去认错。最近王后脾气大得很，连带武力值也上升，护崽的母性使然。  
奥姆看着罪魁祸首就开始生气，明明心里知道这是无中生有，但就是管不住脾气。他掐着亚瑟的脖子色厉内荏，接连嚷嚷要是对方敢再让自己怀孕，他一定会手刃亲夫。  
国王轻轻摸着他肚子，再三赔笑，紧接着就被打落了爪子。奥姆瞥了他一眼，抱着宝贝肚子游进了卧室。

亚瑟以为孩子生了，两个人又能跟以前一样缠缠绵绵到天涯，但事实却是那个小混蛋完全独占了奥姆。  
不足一月的白嫩宝宝有着短密的淡金色头发跟金黄的瞳孔，仿佛深海之下的小太阳。科里亚克吮吸着甘甜的乳汁，小手还牢牢护着另一边的乳房。  
他无意识地舔了下唇，分明是在嫉妒自己的儿子。奥姆在临盆前两个月开始产乳，那时候涨奶涨得痛都是自己吸个干净再借着分娩时会少受点苦的由头小心翼翼地做爱，但就是这样，王后诞子时依旧痛不欲生。  
奥姆看儿子吃奶吃到睡着，挥手招呼亚瑟把他抱进摇篮里。亚瑟接过那团小雪球放到一旁替了软垫的淡粉色牡蛎壳上。奥姆捏着自己被吸红的乳房，一脸苦楚。这小混蛋明明还没长牙就这么痛，除了吸还要抓。  
亚瑟坐到床边给他揉着前胸，看着对方眼下一圈浅浅的乌青，心疼到不行。奥姆抬眼看着男人，冲他扬扬下巴。  
两人抱在一起静默地亲吻，连细微的水声都一一吞没，为着不远处安睡的小王子。亚瑟单膝跪地吸咬着对方腿间粉嫩的肉缝，直到不断吐出花液才俯身将奥姆按在床边深入。他缠着哥哥的肩背，空张着嘴无声呻吟。亚瑟将低喘轻哼都喂进他嘴里，身下动作逐渐猛烈。  
但小王子明显不给国王夫夫面子。奥姆听到儿子哭了，催促着亚瑟赶紧放开自己。  
男人看着站在摇篮边的王后，背影纤丽。宽肩细腰长腿翘臀，还有雪白之间粉红的一道肉缝正在不停吐出清液，顺着腿根儿直流。他走到奥姆身后，不管不顾地将高翘的老二再次纳入对方身后的幽穴。王后转脸狠狠瞪着作乱的兄长，亚瑟却轻轻扭过他的脸无声提醒对方好好哺育孩子。  
真是要命。奥姆心里暗骂一句。胸前被儿子吸咬，不停汲取着乳汁，男人在后穴里高速抽插，还不忘撸动身前越来越肿胀的性器，甚至还嫌不够地并拢两指抠挖敏感的雌穴。小祖宗终于吃饱再次入眠，奥姆轻柔地将宝宝放下，垂手握住男人正在兴头上的性器抽出而后把对方狠狠推到床上。亚瑟乐得看他自己扭腰摆臀，满脸的欲仙欲死。男人伸指不停揉弄雌穴的软肉，有点可惜现在只能尽情蹂躏奥姆身后那张嘴，短时间内他可不想再让弟弟受罪了，又或者，他下次上岸应该带点安全套回来。  
他们无声交缠仿佛两只在主人背后打架缠斗的猫。国王站在床边俯瞰胸前不断淌出鲜甜乳汁的王后，眼神一一扫过他溅满白浊的小腹，水光淋漓的花穴还有正在向外吐着白浓精液的后穴。他跪到床上抱起狼狈却异常美丽的人，不停地说着“我爱你”。  
END


End file.
